User talk:Blackopsgirl
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:20141201145325!The Binding of Isaac - All Bosses - Mega Fatty Айзек - Все Боссы - Мега Жирный.jpeg page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 05:58, December 26, 2014 (UTC) What are you doing? Trying to have the most edits possible? (lel) ThatGamerFr (talk) 01:51, March 14, 2015 (UTC) So, you are playing rebirth or Wrath of the lamb? (I see you editing mostly Vanilla / Wrath of the Lamb content, and almost no Rebirth content) ThatGamerFr (talk) 15:42, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Meh, I play both of them, I am just slightly confused over the rebirth wiki issue Blackopsgirl (talk) 01:36, March 15, 2015 (UTC) OMG. There is 666 pages! Satan will come and kill us unless Isaac come to save us! ThatGamerFr (talk) 17:06, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Also, do you know how to create templates? I wanna create one for the Rebirth trinkets (f theres not already one). Also, please don't take my idea and do like I will :P ThatGamerFr (talk) 18:35, March 15, 2015 (UTC) No I don't know how to create templates xD I will try to find out :) Blackopsgirl (talk) 23:01, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Me too I will try to find out BEFORE someone does one for it (that would be dumb that when I know how to make one when someone already made it) ThatGamerFr (talk) 00:22, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I agree. Maybe ask absentmorn :P He might know Blackopsgirl (talk) 22:45, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for suggestion! I already asked him ^v^ ThatGamerFr (talk) 18:11, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Dude (or girl, lel)! Wanna look at my template? If yes, just search "Template:Rebirth Trinkets" and you can see it! If you know something new, you can edit it! ThatGamerFr (talk) 20:59, March 29, 2015 (UTC) And also could you tell me who the heck is Oil Rope Bomb (sorry if he is the creator of the wiki, im here for hereabout 2 months and a half)? ThatGamerFr (talk) 23:14, March 29, 2015 (UTC) As far as I know, he/she was a chat mod. Then he left. Then the founders 'left' as well. As far as I know, the founder hasn't been on this wiki since 2013 >3< Blackopsgirl (talk) 23:21, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Gosh… This wiki is really abandonned… the fricking ownerof it didn't came on it since 2013. ThatGamerFr (talk) 23:31, March 29, 2015 (UTC) And also, have you checked out my template? :D ThatGamerFr (talk) 23:33, March 29, 2015 (UTC) P.S.: I created 2: A new Stub type: Picture stubs and the Rebirth trinkets Template. For the trinkets Template, search "Template:Rebirth Trinkets" For the Picture stubs Template, search "Template:Picture stubs" ThatGamerFr (talk) 23:55, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Woo! Templates! :D They are very well done ^^ Blackopsgirl (talk) 23:59, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Thanks ;D ThatGamerFr (talk) 00:13, March 30, 2015 (UTC) In the Purist challenge (or any other challenge that you don't have treasure rooms), can you still get items from the secret room (like Epic Fetus or My Little Unicorn :3)? ThatGamerFr (talk) 00:57, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Finally, I found out the answer myself: yes. Also, the major thing I always wonder is: when the hell all the people on the wiki gonna come back? It's just me, you, Morn and some random people. I wondered how it was before, when there was alot of people on… And you, when do you think the people are gonna come back? ThatGamerFr (talk) 02:07, March 30, 2015 (UTC) I predict that people will come out of the blue. It won't be announced, and it won't be because of an update, or whatever. It will be becase of a mass coincidence that someone who is interested in wikis and Binding of Isaac finds us and decides to take the helm. Either that or Blackopsgirl takes over. Who knows? Mais Les Yeux Sont Avuegles... 15:34, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Or maybe me? Or maybe you? Or maybe... *tragic song plays* THE ILLUMINATI! Sincerely, I doubt that someone random would take the helm. Seriously, me, you Blackopsgirl or maybe some known people but no strangers (Well, I doubt it really hard xD)! ThatGamerFr (talk) 21:08, March 30, 2015 (UTC) I know this is totally outside the subject, but if someone would nominate me (which I highly doubt, considering the state of the wiki), I would accept but I can't, for the same reason as you, Morn. I have school, otherwiseI would be like half of my days on this wiki. ThatGamerFr (talk) 21:18, March 30, 2015 (UTC) That is true, we are all extremely busy as well :P So we can't really be on the wiki all the time Blackopsgirl (talk) 02:20, April 22, 2015 (UTC)